Non-Family Reunion
by VampireSlayer1997
Summary: Takes place 2 days after the events in "The Return." After an ending that made you go "What the?" and left some questions, everything is explained, Anya reveals a secret to Xander, Giles must tell Buffy something and Spike, well, look for another surprise


"Non-Family Reunion"  
  
Title card 2 days later.  
  
Downtown Sunnydale night.  
  
We see everyone rebuilding after the destruction that was left from the vampire gang.  
  
We zoom out onto the roof of The Bronze, but still see the town as it's zooming out. We now see The Master, Vamp-Willow and Vamp-Xander. standing on the roof. They're all looking down.  
  
The Master: Oh my, how things changed...  
  
Vamp-Willow: This is strange...  
  
Vamp-Xander: How is this possible? Last thing we were doing was fighting Buffy and the whitehats...  
  
The Master: It's an alternate reality, many changes, many humans....  
  
Vamp-Willow: No puppies to ride in this reality?   
  
Vamp-Xander: The slayer is here, that's why it's different...  
  
The Master: Well then, let's make it the way it used to be...  
  
Intro opening theme.  
  
Inside Buffy's house night.  
  
Everyone is sitting around in the family room.  
  
Dawn: So, how was Angel?  
  
Buffy: He was good, he's got some new friends. Wesley doesn't cry like a woman anymore.  
  
Everyone smiles.  
  
Spike: Yah well, he had a hard time believeing I've been chiped.  
  
We see Spike and he has a black eye.  
  
Buffy: You wakled in there with your game face on, what did you expect he'd do?  
  
Spike: A simple "Hello" would have been nice.  
  
Buffy: The last time you saw him you tried to kill him!  
  
Spike: Oh.... Forgot about that.  
  
Buffy: Well, we should call it a night.   
  
Willow: Right, College for me and Tara. Everyone begins to leave, except Giles.   
  
Buffy: Dawn, why don't you go upstairs get ready for bed.  
  
Dawn: Right.  
  
Dawn walks upstairs.  
  
Giles: Buffy, I need to talk to you about something.  
  
Dawn hides behind the rails upstairs and listens.  
  
Buffy: What about?  
  
They both sit down.  
  
Giles: It's about me...  
  
Buffy: Oh God, you're not gonna start using rogain, are you?  
  
Giles smiles.  
  
Giles: No, nothing like that... You are grown up now.  
  
Buffy: Yes, this I can see.  
  
Giles: The council needs me, Buffy. I got a phone call and everything is very bad in englund.  
  
Buffy's face starts to look sad.  
  
Giles: I'll be leaveing in 2 months. I hope you understand.  
  
Buffy: It's ok.... They need you. But what about me?  
  
Giles: You don't have to get a new watcher if you don't want to. I've already discussed it with Mr. Travers. I'm sorry Buffy, but I have to go.  
  
We see Dawn upstairs with a tear roll down her face as she closes her eyes.  
  
Buffy: It's ok, but you'll visit, right?  
  
Giles: Of course.  
  
Buffy and Giles hug.  
  
Inside the old mansion where Angel lived.  
  
The Master, Vamp-Willow and Vamp-Xander walk in.  
  
The Master: Looks like home, feels like home....  
  
Vamp-Willow: Ohhhhh, chains!  
  
The Master sits down in a chair.  
  
The Master: Go into town, get some food. Bring me something young!  
  
Vamp-Xander: Yes, Master...  
  
Vamp-Willow: What about the slayer?  
  
The Master: Learn as much as you can about the one in this reality... Then, we can kill her!  
  
Inside Buffy's house night.  
  
Buffy is laying in bed looking out the window. She gets up and walks into Dawn's room.  
  
Buffy: Hey, you awake?  
  
Dawn is laying in her bed.  
  
Dawn: No.  
  
Buffy: Liar.  
  
Dawn: He's leaving.... Isn't he?  
  
Buffy walks over and sits on the foot of the bed.  
  
Buffy: How did you? You heard us...  
  
Dawn: I'm sorry, sorry for what I did...  
  
Buffy: What? What are you talking about?  
  
Dawn: I killed you.... It was me.  
  
Buffy: It was not you!  
  
Dawn: Buffy, face it. If I never existed then Glory would have never come here. You woudn't have died...  
  
Buffy: look at me!  
  
Dawn looks at Buffy.  
  
Buffy: I'm here aren't I? You're special. You always have been. It was not you that killed me.   
  
Dawn and Buffy hug.  
  
Buffy: Get some sleep...  
  
Buffy gets up and walks out.  
  
Dawn: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Yah?  
  
Dawn: I love you.  
  
Buffy smiles.  
  
Buffy: Ditto...  
  
Inside Xander and Anya's apartment night.  
  
Xander and Anya are laying in bed.  
  
Anya: Xander, what if there was something I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to tell you?  
  
Xander: Uh, just tell me.  
  
Anya sits up and Xander does also.  
  
Anya looks very scared.  
  
Anya: Alright, here's the thing. I wanna marry you.  
  
Xander: You already said that, we will, the dates been set.  
  
Anya: Yah, but, that's not the thing. I'm..... I'm...... Oh God, Ok, I'm.......  
  
Xander now has acared look on his face.  
  
Xander: You're a lesbien! You don't want me! I knew you looking at WiIlow's ass meant something!  
  
Anya: WHAT!? WHEN DID I LOOK AT WILLOW'S ASS?!  
  
Xander: I saw you!  
  
Anya: I was not looking at Willow's ass!  
  
Xander: Well, I saw you looking!  
  
Anya: XANDER, SHUT UP! I'M PREGNANT!  
  
Xander now has a surprised and shocked look on his face. His eyes roll back and he faints on the floor.  
  
Anya: Uh, Xander?  
  
Anya lays back down.  
  
Anya: Good thing I didn't tell him it was twins.  
  
Xander quickly pops up.  
p  
Xander: HUH!?  
  
Xander's eyes roll back and he faints again.  
  
Anya: Well, that went well.  
  
Inside the magic box day.  
  
Giles is reading an inventory book. as Anya walks in.  
  
Giles: you're early.  
  
Anya: I need to talk to you about grown up stuff.  
  
Giles: Well, ok. Why me though?  
  
Anya: Well, you're an old fart and you know about stuff.  
  
Giles: I guess I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Anya sits down and Giles still stands.  
  
Anya: Ok, here's the thing. I'm pregnant with twins. Xander fainted T\WICE when I told him and I'm getting a zit. It's big and red and on the back of my neck, Wanna see?  
  
Giles: For the love of God no! And, congratulations!  
  
Anya: Thanks, I just don't know what to do. I don't think he wants to be a family.  
  
Giles sits down.  
  
Giles: Anya, you and Xander are very much in love. You're getting married soon and you'll be facing allot of things in the coming years.  
  
Anya: You're point would be?  
  
Giles: My point is, is that Xander is just afraid, trust me he wants to be a family.  
  
Anya smiles.  
  
Anya: Really!  
  
Giles: Yes.  
  
Anya hugs Giles tight.  
  
Anya: Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
Giles: Ah, ok, breatheing becoming an issue!  
  
Anya lets go of Giles.  
  
Anya: Sorry.  
  
Giles: Now, these's something I need to tell you..... I'm leaving, the council needs me and the shop needs someone to look after it.  
  
Anya: Oh no, does Buffy know?  
  
Giles: Yes, only you and her knows. I'll tell everyone else when the time is ready..... The reason I'm telling you is, do you want full ownership to the magic box?  
  
Anya: Yes, all the money is mine, yay on me!  
  
Giles: I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Anya hugs Giles again.  
  
Giles: Breathing, can't breathe!  
  
Anya: Oops!  
  
Anya lets go.  
  
Giles: Thank you...  
  
Cappichino shop daytime.  
  
Buffy is sitting down waiting for Willow, Tara and Dawn. Willow, Tara and Dawn soon show up.  
  
Buffy: Hey, guys!  
  
Willow: Sorry, we're late.  
  
Buffy: How was school.  
  
Dawn: Sucked.  
  
Buffy: That's sounds about right.  
  
Tara: You haven't seen anything yet.  
  
Dawn: I am not going to college!  
  
Buffy: Well, I'm not going back.  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Buffy: Willow, there's no need for me to go. I'll always be the slayer, so unless there's a "Slayer College" I won't be going back any time soon.  
  
Willow: Well, I guess your're right...  
  
Buffy: Tell yah what, another Maggie Walsh and Adam come back I'll go to stop them.  
  
Willow smiles.  
  
Dawn: So, can I go to the bronze tonight?  
  
Buffy: Dawn, I really don't want you going there.  
  
Willow: Uh, Buffy. When we were her age we were killing vampires at the bronze.  
  
Dawn: See!  
  
Buffy: Willow!  
  
Willow: I'm just saying!  
  
Buffy: I guess you're right though... Alright, you can go with us.  
  
Dawn hugs Buffy.  
  
Dawn: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
Inside the mansion night.  
  
The Master is sitting in his new chair as Vamp-Xander and Vamp-Willow come in.  
  
The Master: You can smell it can't you... Acathla was here.... I can sense how close Angelus was...  
  
Vamp-Xander: He's not here.... We learned some stuff lastnight... Seems Angel slept with the slayer and lost his soul. After that he got it back and he left...  
  
Vamp-Willow: My puppy ran away to LA....  
  
The Master gets up.  
  
The Master: Tell me about the slayer...  
  
Vamp-Xander: Died 4 months ago... Seems a God named Glory tried to destroy the universe... She came back though... It get's better. She has a sister now, something about a key.  
  
The Master: Yet she still lives! I don't like this reality, but soon it'll feel right like home..... Tonight we begin..... starting with the bronze!  
  
Vamp-Willow: Hmm, what you said about the bronze seems very familular...  
  
The Master: We start tonight.... Tonight we kill the slayer!  
  
Inside Buffy's house night.  
  
Dawn's getting ready to go to the bronze in her room.  
  
Buffy: So, you ready?  
  
Dawn: Let's go!  
  
Inside the bronze night.  
  
Everyone's dancing. Buffy, Dawn and Willow walk in.  
  
Buffy: Looks the same  
  
Suddenly, someone drunk falls flat on their face in front of them.  
  
Buffy: I stand corrected.  
  
Willow: I'll go find a table.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
Dawn: So, this is what it's like on Friday nights, huh?   
  
Buffy: Yep, very deiffernt when it's not Tara's birthday.  
  
Willow waves from the distance from a table. They all walk over and sit down.  
  
Dawn: So, who's playing tonight?  
  
Willow: Some guy, Nerf Herder.  
  
Buffy: Huh?  
  
Suddenly all the lights dim in the bronze.  
  
Willow: Oh, Great!  
  
The lights no go off.  
  
Buffy: Oh no, I hate what happends when the lights dim!  
  
Suddenly, we see 2 figures on the stage behind the shadow.  
  
Buffy: Who is?  
  
Vamp-Xander: Everyone shut up!  
  
Buffy, Dawn and Willow get up with puzzled looks on their faces. They can't see who it is cause of the lights. The lights dim up in front of the them on the stage.  
  
Vamp-Xander: Or else...  
  
Vamp-Willow: Ohhhhhhhhhh, look at all the puppies!  
  
Buffy: OH my......  
  
Dawn looks up at Vamp-Willow  
  
Dawn: Willow?  
  
Dawn turns and sees regular Willow.  
  
Dawn: Willow?  
  
Dawn quickly looks back up at Vamp-Xander:  
  
Dawn: XANDER!?  
  
Suddenly regular Xander walks up behind Dawn and everyone.  
  
Xander: Hey, guys. Sorry I'm...  
  
Xander looks up and sees himself.  
  
Xander: Late.... THAT'S ME!  
  
Buffy: What's going on?  
  
Vamp-Willow: Alright, everyone shut up! Suddenly, The Master walks up from behind Vamp-Willow and Vamp-Xander:  
  
The Master: Oh.... looks at everyone... All afriad.... Just as I remembered!  
  
Everyone sees The Master and starts to panic and run for the doors. The Master moves his arm and all the doors and windows lock.  
  
The Master: You're not leaving....  
  
Buffy walks out from behind everyone.  
  
Buffy: Let them go...  
  
The Master: I was hoping you'd be here.  
  
Vamp-Willow: You.....  
  
Buffy jumps up onto the stage.  
  
Back down the stage evryone's running and trying to get the door open.  
  
Willow: STAND BACK!  
  
Everyone stands back.  
  
Willow: RELEASE!  
  
The door slams open and everyone runs out.  
  
Willlow: Dawn go!  
  
Dawn runs out and Willow and Xander stay. Vamp-Willow and Vamp-Xander jump off the stage.  
  
Back to The Master and Buffy.  
  
The Master: Come here!  
  
The Master trys to use his powers to lure Buffy to him. Buffy yawns.  
  
The Master: What the?  
  
Buffy: I've gotten better.  
  
Buffy punchs The Master accross the face.  
  
Back to Vamp-Willow and Willow.  
  
Vamp-Willow: I'm gonna enjoy killing myself!  
  
Willow: I don't think so.  
  
Willow hovers 20 up into the air.  
  
Vamp-Willow: How come I can't....  
  
Vamp-Willow gets thrown 20 feet accross the room.  
  
Back to Vamp-Xander and Xander.  
  
Xander: I don't know how my twins are gonna feel now that they have a vamp daddy.  
  
Vamp-Xander: Twins? You? You have a girlfriend? That's such a joke.   
  
Xander goes to punch Vamp-Xander accross the face but he catches it and Vamp-Xander lifts Xander up by his neck.  
  
Xander: Oh, damn!  
  
Back to The Master and Buffy.  
  
Buffy kicks The Master accross the stage.  
  
Buffy: So, what brings you here?  
  
The Master: You tell me!  
  
The Master punches Buffy accross the face. Buffy punches him in the face, stomach and does a back flip kick to his chin.  
  
Buffy: Tired yet?  
  
The Master: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Back to Vamp-Xander and Xander.   
  
Xander kicks Vamp-Xander right in the nuts.  
  
Vamp-Xander: OHHHHHHHH DAMNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!  
  
He falls to the ground in pain.  
  
Xander: God, that hurts just looking at it.  
  
Back to Vamp-Willow and Willow.  
  
Vamp-Willow gets up and vamps out.  
  
Vamp-WIllow: Ok, enough fun!  
  
Vamp-Willow suddenly get thrown accross the room by 30 feet.  
  
Vamp-Willow: Ohhhhhh, I hate myself...  
  
Back to The Master and Buffy.  
  
The Master hits Buffy in the face and grabs her neck.  
  
The Master: GOODNIGHT!  
  
Suddenly, The Master gets hit over the head with a hammer. The Master falls on the ground and gets knocked out cold and reveals Spike behind him.  
  
Spike: Looks like you could use a hand!  
  
Buffy and Spike jump off the stage and run to Xander and Willow.  
  
Xander: Hey, I got him! Myself! Oh, whatever.  
  
Vamp-Willow gets up.  
  
Vamp-Willow: This isn't over!  
  
Vamp-Xander gets up covering his goods.  
  
Vamp-Xander: Yah, we'll get you!  
  
They both run out.  
  
Buffy: What do we do about?  
  
Everyone looks up and sees that The Master's gone.  
  
Buffy: Damn...  
  
Inside the magic box night.  
  
Everyone's sitting around puzzled by the events that happend.  
  
Tara: So, let me get this straight. 2 of you and 2 of you and then The Master.  
  
Buffy: Right...  
  
Dawn: I have to use the bathroom.  
  
Dawn gets up and goes in the back.  
  
Giles: Ok, I found something.  
  
Giles is reading through a book.  
  
Giles: Ok, you're not going to like this.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Giles: The spell we used to bring her back but failed, wasn't suppose to be used on you.  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Giles: It said under the text "Will bring back the slayer." It really said "Will bring back the slayer's enimies that were most close to her."  
  
Buffy: The Master... He killed me...  
  
Dawn: But, wait, what about Willow and Xander.  
  
Giles: Xander and Willow are very close to Buffy. When Cordelia Chase wished that Buffy had never come to Sunnydale and Anya granted it, Willow and Xander were vampires and The Master was alive and well. That reality still exists. Instead of the spell working in this reality, it worked in that reality and brought all 3 of them back here.   
  
Tara: So, instead of the spell working in this reality and just bringing back The Masrer. It brought back Willow, Xander and The Master from the other reality by mistake.  
  
Giles: Right.  
  
Anya: Oops....  
  
Everyone looks at Anya.  
  
Anya: Sorry!  
  
Xander hugs Anya.  
  
Xander: Don't worry, we'll get through it. Guy's there's some news we wanna tell....  
  
Buffy: Where's Dawn?  
  
Tara: She was in the bathroom  
  
Spike knocks on the bathroom door.  
  
Spike: Dawn?  
  
Suddenly, a brick gets thrown right through the window with a note. Buffy picks it up and reads it.  
  
Buffy: (reading) "We have Dawn, we want Spike to come alone to his crypt, or she dies."  
  
Anya: oh my god...  
  
Xander: What do we do?  
  
Spike: It's simple.  
  
Everyone looks at Spike.  
  
Spike: I'll save her.  
  
Ouside the magic box.  
  
Spike is getting on his bike. Buffy runs out.  
  
Buffy: You'll bring her back.... right?  
  
Spike: I wouldn't lie to you.   
  
Buffy: You know, you're not evil. You know and I know it...  
  
Spike looks at Buffy and smiles slightly. He starts up the bike and zooms off.  
  
Ouside crypt night.  
  
Spike walks inside the crypt.  
  
Spike has a stake in his hand.  
  
Spike: Alright, no games. Where's the girl?  
  
Vamp-Willow: (voice over) Right here!  
  
Spike turns around and he gets hit in the face by a pipe. He falls on the floor and is out cold.  
  
Under Spike Crypt night.  
  
Spike and Dawn are tied up with chains on the walls.   
  
Vamp-Willow: Spike, Spike, Spike, should I kill her now?  
  
Vamp-Xander: Let's get this done... I'm hungry.  
  
Dawn: NO!  
  
Spike: You touch her I'll kill you!  
  
Vamp-Willow: We know about the chip, Master wants you to join us...  
  
Spike: Never!  
  
Vamp-Willow: Oh, really?  
  
Dawn: Please let us go!  
  
Vamp-Willow grabs a pipe.  
  
Vamp-Willow: I've got an idea!  
  
Vamp-Willow takes the pipe and beats Spike over the head right where the chip is.  
  
Spike: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Vamp-Willow: BYE, BYE CHIP!  
  
Vamp-Willow coninues and soon stops. Spike begins to twitch a little bit and stops.  
  
Dawn: Oh no...  
  
Vamp-Willow: Feel better?  
  
Spike lifts up his head and is now vamped out.  
  
Spike: Thank you!  
  
Spike rips off the chains and hits Vamp-Willow over the head with them. She falls to the ground. Vamp-Xander runs to punch Spike, but he misses. Spike takes Vamp-Xanders arm and brakes it.  
  
Vamp-Xander: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Spike runs and unties Dawn. Dawn looks very scared.  
  
Spike: Dawn, It's ok!  
  
Spike grabs her hand and they both run out. They hop onto Spike's bike and zoom off.  
  
Inside the magic box night.  
  
Buffy and everyone are sitting around.  
  
Buffy: Why aren't the back yet?  
  
Xander: Where are they?  
  
Giles: Look, we'll wait 5 more minutes, if they're not back before then we'll...  
  
Spike and Dawn run into the magic box.  
  
Spike: I don't think they followed us.  
  
Everyone runs and sees if Dawn is ok. Spike falls into a chair and Anya and and Tara see if he's ok.  
  
Buffy: Are you ok?  
  
Dawn: Yah.  
  
Spike looks at dawn fearing that she'll tell him that his chip was destroyed.  
  
Dawn: We're ok.  
  
Buffy walks over to Spike.  
  
Buffy: Thank you...  
  
Spike: Buffy, there's something else.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike looks at Buffy for a couple of seconds.  
  
Spike: Nothing, um, nothing, nevermind.  
  
Buffy: Things are gonna be tough, an evil Xander and Willow walking around. and The Master..  
  
Spike: We'll deal. We always do.  
  
Spike and Buffy smile.  
  
Inside The Mansion night.  
  
We see The Master throw Vamp-Willow accross the room.  
  
The Master: THEY GOT AWAY!  
  
Vamp-Willow gets up.  
  
Vamp-Willow: Master, forgive us!  
  
Vamp-Xander: It's ok, his chip has been destroyed.  
  
The Master: If you two ever screw up again, you'll be destroyed!  
  
Vamp-Willow: Yes Master...  
  
The Master: Well, that just means he's one step closer to joining us.... Very good.  
  
Outside store night.  
  
We see a man very scared.  
  
Man: Please, please don't.  
  
Spike: Now, why not?  
  
Man: I have kids, a wife. Just please don't!  
  
Spike: Oh, don't worry. I'll make it quick!  
  
The man isn't afraid anymore, but he now looks anoyed.  
  
Man: Alright, alright. I'll open up the shop for yah. I gotta get home to my wife and kids.  
  
The man and Spike walk into the store. We now see that it's a food store.  
  
Man: So, what do you want?  
  
Spike: 3 pints of blood and some smokes.  
  
The man gets the stuff and bags it. Spike places $30 on the table. Spike takes the bag and begins to walk out.  
  
Man: Hey, just curious. You're a vampire, why aren't you killing? NOT THAT I WANT YOU TO KILL ME!  
  
Spike: You don't need a soul to be good.... Just like you don't have to be without a soul to be evil.  
  
Spike opens the door and walks out. We see him walk past the window as the door closes behind him.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
